


Senators Meeting

by Cornholio4



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Sentinel is not so much a bad guy here, also on FanFiction, takes place in the IDW reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Takes place after issue 19 of the current Transformers IDW series.During the chaos on Cybertron; Senator Orion Pax meets with the First Senator and leader of the Autobots: Sentinel Prime.Oneshot drabble.
Kudos: 3





	Senators Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after issue 19 of the current Transformers series from IDW. I don’t know if anything like this happens or if Sentinel becomes a full blown villain but I decided to write this.

Senator Orion Pax was looking down from the open window down to the crowds of citizens on Cybertron with a deep sigh; it seems tensions on Cybertron with the Ascenticons and the Rise only got worse as it got on. Autobot Police are now rounding up Ascenticon members with any hint of ties to the Rise and Cybertron First Senator and leader of the Autobots; Sentinel Prime was ready to completely denounce the Ascenticons and arrest them all at any moment.

“I wonder what Termagax would have to say about what happened to her Ascenticon Movement? I doubt Megatron has allowed her to know about all this....” Orion muttered but then noticed someone behind him and stood up straight when he saw it was Sentinel Prime himself.

“Have to admit I miss Termagax myself; as misguided and naive as she was, we didn’t have the Rise and everything going down when she was leading the Ascenticons.” Sentinel told him as he then walked up to him.

“Sentinel; let me apologise for earlier and being out of line in bringing up Pyra Magna. I know that you have a lot to deal with leading both Cybertron and the Autobots with the Rise, Ascenticons and the incidents that just keep piling up.” Orion told him apologetically as Sentinel faced him.

“Consider it water under the bridge as I have been having difficulty being patient as of late; especially when Soundwave had the nerve to try and force elections at this difficult time. I admit that Pyra is a difficult subject and one I hope doesn’t get brought up again; I am trying to fix things and I know I will. I have to be strong to uphold everything that the Autobots and Cybertron strive to be; we are the truth and the promises that the Ascenticons are spreading are nothing but hollow lies. The Nominus Edict was the answer to fix things after the Threefold Spark and I won’t allow its downfall as long as I have anything to say about it.“ Sentinel told him and Orion was silent for a second.

“I know the chains of commanding as I tried to keep the peace while you were gone; I had no easy way to fix things and trying to talk it out with Megatron to work with us has failed.” Orion stated as Sentinel shook his head.

“In a way, it’s partly my fault that things went bad. I vastly underestimated the tension and political atmosphere of Cybertron when I left; I left you to deal with the first murder on Cybertron. If things had been better then you would have had a better time leading Cybertron. You may have shown your worth as a fighter against the Threefold Spark but at heart Orion; you were always more of an archivist than a warrior. This situation needed a warrior’s touch especially with Megatron close to being another Exarchon.” Sentinel explained a bit solemnly and Orion was ready to leave.

“I may have disagreements but you are ride that you are the one who now holds the burden of leading the Senate and I will respect that but you may want to remember that the public may not like our methods. Don’t let the power go entirely to your head First Senator; I don’t want to but I am certain I can get enough Autobot Senators and Senators from smaller factions to vote you out. I know of some other candidates who I think could make things better.” Orion gave a warning and was ready for another explosive reaction.

Thought shocked Sentinel laughed and put his hand on Orion’s shoulder, “Looks like you have a bold side after all Orion. Stay by my side and I can teach you to let that side out more and you can learn as much from me as you did from Codexa. Plus you can have the chance to prove that I should give the Allspark to you and not Ultra Magnus.” Sentinel told him before leaving.


End file.
